lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Driving Tide
|Defender = Goblin Horde}} Driving Tide was the campaign in 5 A.D. to rid the Lucerne Mountains of the goblin invasion that was destroying Karak Mulger, and beggining to attack Karak Izor. The Driving tide would end with the pyrannic victory of the Dwarves while because of their assistence the Humans of Forks would have a city built for them called Lucerne, which would eventually become the center of the Kingdom of Lucerne . The Night Goblins would remain in complete control of Karak Mulger for the days that followed the end of the war, and are growing in strength each day which is a scary prospect for the Dwarves of Karak Izor. Background Dwarves of the Lucerne Mountains Main Article : Karak Izor, Karak Mulger The Mountains of Lucerne had always been a contested mountain, and in the centuries before the Dwarves came the mountains were fought over between spiders and trogs. The spiders eventually won, and it was this victory that allowed the Dwarves to take them down, as the spiders were severely weakened in the conflict. With their control over the mountains, they spent centuries clearing it out completely, and during this time Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger grew fabulously rich and expansive. This wealth and power had the reverse effect on one area of the Dwarves and that was in their preperation. The Dwarves slowly lost their vigilance over the mountains and in thise time the Night Goblins swept in and were able to achieve massive numbers. Following the Migration of the Night Goblins, the Dwarves of Lucerne found the mountains were now teeming with night goblins. The Dwarves only mobilized to the threat after the Nigh Goblins overran the mine of Dun Mulger. Nigh Goblins The Night Goblins first arrived on the scene of Lucerne when the Skaven begin instigating massive migrations of Goblins from their ancestoral homes in eastern Croatia, and the mountains of Central Europe. Before this the Night Goblins had a fear of the Dwarves and what they beleived them capable of. This fear went away as the Skaven fed them stories of the weakeness of the Dwarves and before long the Nigh Goblins of the nearbye Westros Mountains moved westward towards the Lucerne Mountains. The Dwarves had become arrogant in their position in the mountains and so barely had defences in place for subteranean invaders. In this way the Night Goblins were able to sneak massive numbers into the mountains before the Dwarves were even aware of what was happening. The Nigh Goblins congregated around the fortress of Karak Mulger, and the first sign of trouble was when they took over the nearbye mine of Dun Mulger. Humans Main Article : Forks The Humans of Forks were unlike much of the other regions north, west, and east of Lucerne in that there was no real effective leader, and thus the population ruled themselves with many houses ruling over small regions. This lack of a sutiable leadership for many generations meant that the Dwarves of Lucerne ignored the region, and the Humans did not care enough about the mountains to attempt to find out what was in the, so in this way the humans of Forks grew independatly from all other nations and were nearly completely isolated. Prelude Following the First and Second Battle of Karak Mulger, the two dwarf holds came to the realization that they were in serious trouble. Messengers were sent out to the High Dwarves, in the World Edge Mountains for help. These messengers returned back with the news that the High Dwarves were also being invaded by Orcs and Goblins, and would not be able to assist. Without any help coming from their High Dwarf cousins, the Dwarves were gradually pushed back inch by inch. Realizing that Karak Mulger was on the verge of falling, the Dwarves sent messengers to the surrounding Human Kingdoms. They were sent rejections by everyone that they sent it to and so in their desperation they went to the nearbye Human city of Forks which wasn't led by one force and thus wasn't exactly the most promising force. When they arrived at Forks they set in motion a dramatic conflict betweent he ruling houses. Debate in Forks The Driving Tide burst onto the scene when William Lovie returned to Forks on the back of a dragon, and following this a group of Dwarves entered Forks begging for assistence against the goblins. As the Dwarves left the council of Forks met, and their was fierce debate about what should be done with William Lovie leading the charge alongside House Tyrell, House Targaryan, and House Swan in assisting the Dwarves in exchange for the Dwarves assisting them. There support was countered by the opposition of House Cash, House Arryn, and House Clegane who believed it wasn't their problem so it should be ignored. With the Forks council at a complete stalemate, the auxillary house Hale who was one of the richest houses in Forks became interested in gaining more influence and with William Lovie now having a dragon they decided that his wagon was the one they wanted to hitch themselves to. To show their support of William Lovie and his House Lovie they went to William and offered to suplly him with all the armor, and weapons that his house as well as House Swan, and Targaryan. With this advantage to them it became clear that the Lovie alliance was going to choose the way Forks would go in the Driving Tide. In this way House Hale The decision of House Hale to assist the effort of William Lovie, and House Lovie meant that House Tyrell had no choice but to ignore the wishes of the House Arryn alliance and force their involvement in the Driving Tide. With noone left to resist the forces of Forks and the nearbye regions begin massing north of the city for the campaign that would from this point on be called the Driving Tide. Campaign First Battle of the Gate The First Battle of the Gate was the battle fought as the Goblins attempted to defeat the Humans before they could gain enough strength to effectively assist the Dwarves. As the forces of Forks moved forward William Lovie on Stragnarax rode far ahead and scouted out the mountains. When William arrived at the mountains they could see the massive number of Goblins that were hiding amongst the stones of the mountain, and thus it was clear they were going to attempt to ambush the Forks army. When he returned to the army William took the lead in planning and devised a strategy where they would set up camp in front of the mountain making it appear that they were going to sleep but when the Goblins charged forward they would be ready for them and would massacre them in the open. House Tyrell for the first time saw their power truly slipping away and attempted to argue against the plan but at this point even House Tyrell's allies were not supporting them and this led to William's plan being followed. In a huge coup the members of House Lovie gained the upper hand in the city of Forks in a way that had never occured before. Prelude The Night Goblins had sent scouts to follow all of the dwarf messengers, and were aware that the Forks army was on its way to assist. The moment they became aware, the Night Goblin leader sent his luitenant Greshak to ambush them at the gate. This ambush would have been completely disasterous for the entire war had it not been for the stupidity of the goblin liutenant Greshak. The Goblin commander decided that since the Lucernians camped at the outside of the gateway in then he would be able to attack them while they slept. This would mean even fewer casualties and a complete destruction of Lucernes army. The reason that he had been told to ambush the humans was that the Lucernians were waiting for the Dwarves to arrive, and had been warned that they should not sit idle while sitting out front the gate. For this reason the Lucernians had barricaded their camp completely, and were 100% ready for any attack. To further complicate matters for the goblins the Humans now had the service of Stragnarax, and he was flying in the sky. While flying he noticed the goblins hiding in the hills of the entrance. With this knowledge he telepathically contacted William Lovie, and further warned him. With this warning the forces of Lucerne prepared for nightfall and the eventual attack that was coming. The Battle When darkness descended on the hills the Goblin army charged out of their hiding spots, and encircled the Human camp. The human defenders had been prepared for this so when the first goblin got near, the human archers begin unloading arrows on them. In their current position the goblins were completely exposed, and took huge casualties before they even reached the human camp. When they did reach the camp they found the entrances to the camp heavily barricaded, and the few entrances were extremely well gaurded. The Goblins found themselves completely under fire and unable to break through into the camp. It was at this low point in the battle that a massacre was about to take place. Stragnarax and William Lovie rode to the center of the Goblin army, and engaged the goblin commander. The two fought very briefly before William killed him, and Stragnarax rained fire on the goblins. The center of the goblins was gone, and now they broke completely. When the goblins broke and ran, the humans chased behind, and fewer then 5% of the massive goblin army survived to make it back to the gate. Third Battle of Karak Mulger While the loss of the army at the Gate wasn't good for the Goblins they had nearly unlimated forces at this point and thus they wanted to keep up the pressure so they hastily re-launched their attack on Karak Mulger which was still attempting to repair the damage to their defences. The Battle was a tough fight but again the Goblins were pushed back by the determined Dwarves who were at this point beggining to recieve reinforcements from Karak Izor as the situation out front the gate had somewhat stabalized the hole warzone. First Battle of Karak Izor After the disasterous First battle of the Gate, and the following defeat they suffered during the Karak Mulger, the Night Goblins became even more aggressive in their attacks. The Goblins moved many of their forces to the far back of the conflict where they launched a series of raids against the unprepared Karak Izor who didn't think they could be hit. In this lack of preperation the Goblins had found a series of mines that were abandoned and through them they were able to sneak there way inside the Hold itself where once inside a series of desperate battles were fought which together are called the First Battle of Karak Izor. Fall of Karak Mulger As the Night Goblins attacked the Dwarf Hold of Karak Izor their main thrust came out when their huge forces attacked the recovering fortress of Karak Mulger. The Dwarves had still been working on the repairs to the Hold, and because of the swiftness of the attack the Goblins were able to mass themselves at all entrances to the Hold, and had it completely surrounded. As the Dwarves prepared to accept the charge of the endless Goblins they were all shocked as the Goblins burst through tunnels in the deepest core of Karak Mulger. With these breaches the Dwarves were forced to pull forces from their strong points, and this was exactly what the Goblins had wanted them to do. The moment the Dwarves moved from the fortress the Goblins begin overruning the defences at every entrance. The moment of the fall of the Hold was at hand, and everyone involved knew what was happening as the entrances, and the Dwarves were pushed back completely. The Dwarves that had went to react to the burrowing Goblins now discovered their fellow Dwarves retreating into the core of the Hold, and with this the thousands of Dwarves left prepared for their last stand. The Nigh Goblins massed their thousands and then charged the beligured Dwarves before the forces of Karak Izor could once again intervene and possibly save what little remained of the hold. The Dwarves held the gateways into the core for more then two hours before the last Gate Gaurd was pulled apart, and with this the Goblins were inside the walls, and they proceeded to massacre the remaining Dwarves inside the Hold Final Battle of the Gate Prelude With Karak Mulger overrun the goblins believed themselves to have the upper hand. In this high for the Night Goblins their scouts reported that the human army had regrouped and was now on its way to the gate with the obvious intentions of retaking Karak Mulgar. The Night Goblin leader knew he didn't have the hold neccessary to be able to maintain control of Karak Mulgar, and if the humans did enter the mountains and team up with the Dwarves, the Night Goblins could possbily lose the war. With this in mind the Goblin commander pulled his forces from the siege of Karak Izor, and left a large force their to hold the Dwarves in place. He then took the entire Night Goblin army and headed to the gates of Lucerne. When William Lovie, and the Lucernian army arrived at the gate they saw the massive Goblin Army arrayed in front of them. In this moment the two armies just stared eachother down. Each side wanting to be the ones with initative this caused the two armies to charge eachother. Second Battle of Karak Izor While the Goblin army was leaving to attack the humans at the gate, the Dwarven King of Karak Izor, and Karak Mulger gathered their entire army and launched a shock attack at the goblin army that had remained to hold them in place. So much hate was on the side of the Dwarves, and so sudden was the attack, the goblin army barely even got out of their beds before the Dwarves had completely wiped them out. With this victory the Dwarves moved themselves behind the army of the Nigh Goblins. The Battle Aftermath With the pyrannic victory of the Dwarves, they knew they owed the Lucernian army a huge debt. The Kings of the Dwarves asked what they could give them, and William Lovie asked them to build them a city in the hole in the mountain. A city so grand it would center a Kingdom that stretched forever. Category:Wars Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of Karak Izor